<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Still, Be Quiet, Kiss Me (DEArtfest Day 29 - Stuck In A Closet) by Lallygo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595986">Stay Still, Be Quiet, Kiss Me (DEArtfest Day 29 - Stuck In A Closet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo'>Lallygo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lallygo's DEArtfest [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, Drugs, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, he always does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stunned, Gavin waited silently as Nines closed the doors of the closet.</p><p>“Now. Stay still and try to be quiet.”</p><p>-</p><p>Gavin decides to search a building he suspects is growing now-illegal cannabis without a warrant, forcing Nines to follow. It's all going fine until they hear a knock on the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lallygo's DEArtfest [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Still, Be Quiet, Kiss Me (DEArtfest Day 29 - Stuck In A Closet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wowee, I learn more about Detroit every single day - and the more I learn, the more fucked-up it seems! I mean, the crime rates alone... Just take a look at the Wiki page "Crime in Detroit", it's amazing. I quote: "Fifty-nine Detroit postal workers were attacked by stray dogs in 2010".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stood outside the house, looking up at it. “Well,” Gavin sighed. “I say we go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not have a warrant,” Nines warned. “We are not going in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, we’re here now,” he justified. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re growing stuff in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been tracking someone supposedly selling cannabis for a couple of days, as part of a larger bust that others were working on too. Cannabis had been made illegal in the mid-30s, as a crackdown on recreational drugs of all kinds. A collection of drug dealers who all had connections to each other and the seller that Gavin and Nines were working on might be operating from here. It was in a small neighbourhood, in a rougher part of Detroit (which there were still many of). Detroit had been renowned ever since Gavin was a kid for being one of the worse cities in Michigan. It never became perfect, but it had improved significantly since Cyberlife set up there. At least the police force was a little less overworked as the androids were created to fill in where they could. Before, Gavin had resented it - but in hindsight, the extra workers were needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we are wrong -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was already striding towards the door. “I’m not wrong!” He peered in the windows. “See, no-one’s even home. If we find the shit, I was right, and if we don’t, we leave.” He tried the window. It slid up easily. “Perfect…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, no!” Nines shouted, running towards him. “Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clambered awkwardly through the window, falling onto the floor on the other side. Nines was quick to follow. “Okay. Time to search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time to leave,” Nines pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re here now.” He started to scan the room, quickly opening the door to another room of the house when he realised there was nothing there. Living room - nothing. He eventually found the hall, with stairs leading to the first floor. They creaked loudly as he hurried up onto a landing. Hopefully, there was no-one here. If there was, they’d been caught already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin could already tell that as he stomped up the stairs behind him, Nines was annoyed. Oh well - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was right, he had to be. All the evidence pointed towards this house, but it needed a little bit of gut feeling - which he decided would be too hit-or-miss to convince Fowler to give him a warrant. “You have dragged me in here, and now if we get caught, I will also be put to blame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few points,” Gavin started. “One - I did not drag you, you followed me. And two - </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> we get caught, which we won’t,” he grinned confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the moment they heard someone knock on the door. “Detroit Police!” the person called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he whined, exploring his options. So many doors, so many things he could say, so much -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in here, you utter idiot,” Nines hissed, pulling him through a doorway and into a room with a wooden floor, set up with pots of… well, pot, growing on the floor. There was a watering can on a shelf to the side, and the windows had screens but allowed enough light to grow the plants. He was shoved into a wardrobe at the side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Gavin waited silently as Nines closed the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now. Stay still and try to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right,” Gavin whispered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, we are trapped here. I somehow think we should’ve waited,” Nines sighed, but he cut off as the door opened downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin blinked a few times to get used to the lower light levels. He was pressed right up against Nines, hands on his waist. He was surprisingly squishy. He took a moment to squeeze what flesh he had, just testing how soft he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines jabbed him in the stomach, a warning glare telling him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps made their way upstairs, voices murmuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shrugged, raising his hands into the air as if surrendering. Then he put them back because there was no way he could stand and not fall over in the tiny space without some kind of support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a furious response, Nines reached out and squeezed his ass. He mouthed, “How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> light tea?” Oh. Wait, no. “How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it?” was what he actually said. Gavin had never been good at reading lips, but he could tell from context.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Gavin liked it rather well. He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He kind of hated himself for it, but that didn’t change a thing. He let the hand sit there for a while, and eventually, Nines moved it down a little. Just resting at the top of his thigh, now. He held his breath, choking down any noise he might’ve made if he had had more privacy and less dignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the position was uncomfortable, he had to say, being this close wasn’t terrible. He’d never had a chance to take a look at Nines properly from this distance. His hair was a little ruffled at this point, and he was bending over to not hit his head. His LED shined bright yellow, lighting up their faces warmly. The armband and triangle on his chest contrasted to the yellow, instead glowing blue. The dramatic lighting pointed out his most noticeable features, such as the high collar on the black shirt he insisted on wearing. Gavin had never asked why he kept his uniform. Maybe once they got out, he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… let’s see.” The door to the room they were stuck in opened. “Well, wouldja look at this,” the man said, now recognisably Hank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right. Good work,” another man spoke - presumably Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder why the asshole detective didn’t spot this place in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> lead,” Hank chuckled. “Well, we got evidence now. You wanna take a look around a little longer?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin swore to himself. They got here first! Had Hank and Connor gotten a warrant, and found this place from their own case? He felt like bursting out and telling them that they were wrong, that he wasn’t an idiot. Logically, he shouldn’t, and he wouldn’t. Mainly because they’d be in major trouble. But god, the impulse to prove himself was so strong. He compared it to high school - when the teacher reprimanded the class for not doing the homework and he had to stop himself from pointing out that he did. He gripped a little tighter around Nines to release some of the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines frowned, though not saying anything this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s much to see. There are fingerprints here. They appear to have been slightly blurred by latex, but the gloves were thin enough that I can still make out the print. Two sets,” Connor confirmed, “Douglas Connolly and Kenan Lake. Connolly has no record, but Lake has previously received a speeding ticket and been arrested for assault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Connor replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They might actually get away with this! Gavin pressed his head to Nines’s chest, smiling in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines paused, accepting the contact and even hugging him back. Their faces were close. Close enough to… to touch. Close enough to kiss. Close enough, and Gavin leaned forward -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, check that closet,” Hank said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor opened the doors and hesitated before saying anything. He smiled smugly. “Have I interrupted something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gavin gulped, backing away from Nines and falling out of the closet onto the floor. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Nines started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We were… in here, because we… uh…” Gavin couldn’t think of anything. No, no no no! No, he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just get caught in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> closet. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…” And apparently, Nines couldn’t think either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank started laughing. “Out of all the places I </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find you two making out -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> making out!” Gavin cried indignantly. “Okay? We… we had to go in here, ‘cause drugs,” he said, waving a hand vaguely towards the plants. He was sure that he was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The captain never mentioned that he had given you two a warrant, too,” Connor murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… didn’t,” Gavin winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin decided that the chance of acquiring one was low, so he entered without one. I followed. I apologise,” Nines frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smirked. “Are you sure you were not kissing -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fuckin’ suggesting that we were kissing!” Gavin shouted. “We were doin’ what he said!”  he growled, pointing to Nines. He could feel his heart rate rising every second he was in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nines held out a hand to help Gavin up off of the floor. “We will be leaving. Goodbye, Connor, Hank,” he murmured. He frowned when Gavin pushed away his hand, getting up by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin quickly backed away to the door, glaring at the other pair in the room. “Shut up. Stop thinking whatever it is that you’re thinking. S-see ya,” he stammered quietly, almost running out of the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Out of the house finally, he groaned, breathing in the fresh air. He leaned against the car and thought. Whilst he had enjoyed the time with Nines in that room, it was undeniably cramped, and the resulting awkwardness was unbearable. He was glad to be out. God, he regretted it all. It was so horrible. Why had he even stayed in the cupboard? They should’ve just explained themselves immediately. Hank and Connor would’ve understood. Why? Why? Just why? He didn’t know what the ‘why’ was. He just knew that he’d done something wrong, and he was paying for it. None of this should’ve happened, he’d been so stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin?” Nines walked towards him. “Are you alright? I am sorry if I did something wrong earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, it’s my fault for freaking out,” Gavin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is fine. Let us settle for it being neither of our faults and instead, just get in the car and leave.” Nines opened the driver’s door and got in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stood there for a few moments, wondering whether or not to comply. Maybe just this time, he would. He got in the passenger seat, put on the seatbelt, and tried to think about other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I do not know why you are embarrassed that they thought we were kissing,” Nines pointed out casually. “I think that it was a perfectly reasonable assumption, especially considering my increasing affection for you.” He started the car and began to drive away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Your what now?” Gavin chuckled nervously. “You - you like me? ‘Cause, y’know, I’m fine with that.” He bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am driving. It would be wise for you to let me drive without distracting me, unless, of course, you wish to crash,” Nines stated, tone level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin paused. He looked down towards his lap and smiled. “Okay. Sure.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nines smiling too, a faint cyan blush tinting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it wasn’t so bad, being stuck in a closet. Although he’d rather the next time they got that close, it was in his flat. In the bedroom, on the bed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah. Thoughts for another time. For now, he was just glad he hadn’t totally fucked up. Maybe he’d even done something good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if it got Nines to admit that he liked him, that was something, right?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wahey, we did it, with multiple long breaks to watch Detroot Wakey, the Google-translated version of Detroit Awakening.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Stay safe&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>